


Hamlet, Be more Chill

by Roto-R (Unicwolf)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicwolf/pseuds/Roto-R
Summary: The Book of Be More Chill One Shot/Drabble stuff no one asked for.Mostly really short Squicheal shit though...Have fun!





	1. Dissconnected (Squichael)

**Author's Note:**

> Little Infos:
> 
> \- it's around three years in the future  
> \- Michael and Jeremy live as roommates  
> \- Squip is an android in most of these, so he has a 'human' body and also emotions  
> \- Yes he has a gender  
> \- I tried to base him on Keanu Reeves so yeah... He'll look like him (In my head at least)  
> \- He's back and...lives with Jeremy and Michael  
> -Michael calls the Squip Neo and he actually got used to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Michael x Squip (Squichael)  
> Summary: a little bit of Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Infos:
> 
> \- it's around three years in the future  
> \- Michael and Jeremy live as roommates  
> \- Squip is an android in most of these, so he has a 'human' body and also emotions  
> \- Yes he has a gender  
> \- I tried to base him on Keanu Reeves so yeah... He'll look like him (In my head at least)  
> \- He's back and...lives with Jeremy and Michael  
> -Michael calls the Squip Neo and he actually got used to it

"Oh no, you won't win again!" Micheal yelled, as he drew himself over the Squip, ending up laying on his lap.  
"Michael, you can't distract me. My random excess memory is infinite, therefore I can process tasks parallel and without any loss."  
"Oh yeah?"  
He pushed himself up just enough to pull the supercomputer into a kiss.  
The sound of engines on the TV died as Michael felt a hand in his hair to cradle him closer.  
They were only disturbed by the typical sound of the console opening its menu.  
Michael turned his head away from the Squip (this computer would totally blush right now if he could) to look at the screen confused.

_"Player 2 disconnected"_

He broke out in laughter.  
"Naw, did I just overwhelmed you?"

 


	2. Heartbeat (Squichael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Squichael  
> Summary: Fluffy Fluff of the Damned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Infos:
> 
> \- it's around three years in the future  
> \- Michael and Jeremy live as roommates  
> \- Squip is an android in most of these, so he has a 'human' body and also emotions  
> \- Yes he has a gender  
> \- I tried to base him on Keanu Reeves so yeah... He'll look like him (In my head at least)  
> \- He's back and...lives with Jeremy and Michael  
> -Michael calls the Squip Neo and he actually got used to it

"You' re cold..." Michael complaint to the man that laid on top of him.  
"I'm sorry. I can increase the temperature of my body if it makes you more comfortable."  
"Yeah, that would be nice..."  
The gelid hand on his side and the face that was snuggled on his chest slowly warmed up as a mechanic purr sounded through the room.  
"Still weird... but thanks"  
Squip didn't reply. He just nuzzled his head closer, getting lost in the soft thump on his ear.  
Michael smiled softly as he started to gently stroke the back of his neck where black ink marked him with the number of his model. He run his fingers over the tattooed skin.  
He could feel the Squip shiver slightly under the soft touch but he didn't protest against it.

"You really enjoy this, don't you?"  
"Shh, be quiet" Squip muttered in his hoodie, not annoyed or demanding but more... distracted. This time the android didn't seem to be the one talking to much.

"Why do you like it so much anyway? I didn't know robots like cuddling."  
Squip was silent for a moment, as if he were searching for the right answer.  
"Humans are not the only organism releasing endorphins when assured that someone is functioning correctly next to them." An unusually professional tone laid in his voice. Michael learnt soon enough that this was his way to mask any sort of embarrassment.  
He smirked.  
"So... you're just feeling happy listening to peoples heartbeat?"  
"No, exclusively to your heartbeat."

 


	3. It Glows (Squichael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Squichael  
> Summary: He is not jealous. Also Michael is really touchy and kind of unmind when he's high. (There's actually a prequel to this but I'm stuck so here's this one first)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Infos:
> 
> \- it's around three years in the future  
> \- Michael and Jeremy live as roommates  
> \- Squip is an android in most of these, so he has a 'human' body and also emotions  
> \- Yes he has a gender  
> \- I tried to base him on Keanu Reeves so yeah... He'll look like him (In my head at least)  
> \- He's back and...lives with Jeremy and Michael  
> \- Michael calls the Squip Neo and he actually got used to it

„You are jealous!" Michael giggled and took a step closer to get a better look at the others face. He should've taken his glasses with him. Rich still had them, as Squip had stormed out after he gave his passive-aggressive speech.  
"I am not. I just have a violent aversion to this pygmy." He didn't hiss like Michael had assumed, but instead his voice was emotionless and calm. It almost send a shiver down Michaels spine.  
He shoved it away.  
"You can't lie to me, Neo. Your eyes are glowing again." Michael reached up to poke the Squips temple but the robot turned his head away and blinked repeatedly. Even without his glasses Michael could make out, that the glow didn't soften.  
"That could have multiple occasions." Squip defended himself, Michael could hear the calmness in his voice fading, "Its not necessarily an indicator that I experience an enhanced emotion. With a high probability one of the resistors is just dysfunctional."  
"Sure it's a resistor." Michael laughed and leant himself against the folded arms over the others chest. He earned an annoyed glance for that (but it could be surprised too... Michael wasn't quite sure) but surprisingly he wasn't pushed away.  
"It's definitely not because you can't stand the imagination of Rich and me, naked on my bed, rubbin-"  
"I'm not jealous of this rooster!" This time he hissed as he leant down and finally Michael could see his expression clearly. He didn't look angry, but... Hurt lay in his eyes, that scanned his features.  
His breath was hot against Michaels face and as he studied the (surely handsome) face in front of his, he realised how human the android actually looked. The only evidence of his artificiality were the glowing eyes, that bathed both of them in cold blue, and a soft whirr that took over the emerging silence.  
But as soon as Michael noticed that he stared at him for too long without giving a response, he decided to break the silence as well.  
"Okey-dokey, I got it. You're the big, bad Fox." He chuggled as he leaned up, not pushing away. Squip straighten again.  
"And I'm sorry for insulting you, sly Ratchet." Michael giggled at his own joke and maybe it was because he was half blind and high but he could swear that he saw the corners of the others mouth twitch. Michael smiled at that.  
"Michael... Ratchet is not a fox. He's a Lombax, which are described as 'feline-like' creatures."  
Well or it was because Squip loved correcting his hardly made game references. Michael sighed annoyed and rolled his eyes.  
"Jeez, who's the nerd here, you or me?"  
Michael could practically feel Squips grin mocking him.  
"But still, can you promise me to not mangle Rich? Or at least clean up and burn the body afterwards."  
There was silence again for a moment. Was the Squip really pondering this?  
It didn't matter, because shortly after Michael could hear a resigning huff and the other just nodded his head.  
Smiling at him Michael reached up and ruffled Squips hair playfully before standing on his tiptoe and peeking him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Good Boy."


End file.
